The Unfortunate Researcher
by OverlordMiles
Summary: A Pokemon researcher consistently finds trouble in the form of female Pokemon, like Salazzle, Sylveon, Primarina, Charizard, and much more.
1. Salazzle

**Dear reader,**

 **The purpose of this story is to promote the femdom hypnosis subgenre of Pokemon. This is going to be a very community-oriented story. If you have a suggestion for a Pokemon, I'll gladly consider writing a chapter on it. If you even want to take part in the story, we could roleplay and post it as a chapter. Without further ado, let's get started!**

P.S. There may be some fetishes or concepts that you don't support. If so, skip ahead to another chapter or suggest one you will enjoy. Reviews bashing a sexual practice will be promptly reported and removed. Thanks for being considerate!

 **~OverlordMiles**

 **-Sexual Activity below line. If you don't care about the storyline, skip down to that-**

 _Chapter 1 - Salazzle_

As soon as professor Kukui had explained to me what he wanted me to research, I quickly rummaged through my pack and took out my Ride Pager. With the click of a button, I was flying via Charizard across Alola to Akala Island. After the brisk ride, Charizard flew back to his home while I started traversing the rocky path around Wela Volcano Park. The volcano loomed above me, massive in all its glory. The robust grass was a surprising contrast from the lush green counterparts of other regions of the island: light brown and dead-looking, but not to its detriment. For a good while I ascended the path, eventually reaching my destination partway up the volcano. As expected, Kiawe was practicing with his Marowaks, the group performing strange but practiced movements. Not wanting to intrude, I waited a minute before their dances ended.

"Good afternoon, Kiawe. I'm one of professor Kukui's assistants." I told the fiery trial captain as he walked off of his platform.

"Anyone who's a friend of the professor is a friend of me. What's up?" He asked.

"I was sent to, well, learn about moves. Surprise to no one." I chuckled.

"He never changes does he?" Kiawe gave a hearty smile. "Probably about Marowak, huh?"

I nodded. "Something about its signature moves."

"Alright. Let me think for a second..." He paused, nodding when he came up with his answer. "I don't think any other Pokemon know Shadow Bone. That's probably what he's going for."

"Sounds about right. What does it do?" I queried, pulling out a notepad so I could record what he was saying.

"Well... it's decently strong. I'd say a bit stronger than a Shadow Ball, maybe. Not as strong as Earthquake though. One of the things I've noticed too is that it tends to sometimes chip away at a Pokemon's defenses."

'Between 80 and 100 power then and a potential defense drop... Sounds about right.' I thought to myself.

"Okay Kiawe, I think I got it now. Thanks for your help!"

"Of course kid." He responded. "Feel free to come back any time."

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied as I left.

As I started going down the path, I decided to take an alternate path down the other side of the volcano. I was already here, why not sightsee? This side of the volcano had a stunning view of the ocean, it's sparking beauty present below me. My walk was suddenly interrupted by some sort of clunk coming from the volcano. I turned my head around to see a dimly lit cave. 'Maybe I can find some more data for the professor.' I thought to myself as I entered the cave.

-–-

I followed the twisting turns for a good minute or so before I finally saw light. Something I had not expected was the appearance of a Pokemon. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. This unique specimen was a lizard only slightly shorter than me, but a lot more lean. When she spoke, I could tell very obviously that it was female.

"Hello there, trainer. How's your day been?" She said in a rich voice, almost sultry. I shook off the thought though.

"Average. Not much exciting has happened." I answered, pulling out my Pokedex to get an entry on her. "Salazzle, the toxic lizard Pokemon. For some reason, only females have been found. It creates a reverse harem of male Salandit that it lives with. Filled with pheromones, its poisonous gas can be diluted to use in the production of luscious perfumes." It read. The Salazzle licked her lips.

Sure enough, the air had a pleasant scent to it. "Doesn't it smell nice?" She told me. I nodded. "Feel free to breathe in as much as you want. It's just such a good smell, right? You probably don't want to stop sniffing it." She encouraged. Who was I to resist such a generous offer? I sat down, taking a few deep breaths. I noticed the scent was getting progressively stronger. My head started pleasantly swimming, my cock swelling in my pants. Each breath I took in made me more and more horny. Soon enough, my cock was threatening to tear apart my pants. Just as I thought I would lose my mind to the pheromones, I summoned what willpower I had left to clog my nose with my hand and prevent any intake.

"Silly boy. You can't hold in your breath forever." She said in that honeyed voice of hers. "Soon enough you'll realize how needy you really are." She giggled, sauntering over to me.

'God, how am I horny? She's a Pokemon... A fucking Pokemon!' I scorned myself mentally. In my turmoil, her slim figure had already approached me.

"These Male Salandits are just too dull. I need _more."_ She practically moaned out the last word. Without hesitation, she sat down flat on my lap. My pant-strained member was encased in her extremely tight snatch, her juices already starting to drip onto my pants. She gave a few experimental hip thrusts. I, much to my dismay, moaned and my penis got even more rigid. "Stop..." I replied weakly, my response inhibited by reluctance and pleasure.

"Listen to your cock, trainer. It wants to play, don't you?" She flipped over, her lust-filled eyes meeting my confused ones. She slowly slid a hand down my chest, slender fingers eventually coming in contact with my manhood. She gave a few pumps, a few drops of precum dribbling out in excitement. "Ooh, what's this?" She smiled with half-closed eyes and flicked a finger teasingly over the tip of my cock. She then brought her finger up to her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it several times sensually before bringing the cum to her mouth. She licked it up then proceeded to lick her lips. "Delicious~"

Eventually, she decided to stop teasing and, with the help of her sharp claws and precise movements, quickly tore my pants and underwear to shreds. I opened my mouth to protest but I was stopped when a slender finger entered my mouth. I instinctively sucked on it, finding a pleasant and musky taste on it. "Mmm..."

"You like that, huh?" She giggled. "Straight from my sopping pussy." I blushed furiously. "Trust me. If you'd just give in already, you could have as much of that as you wanted. Give in, please~?" She pleaded.

I shook my head, doing my best to resist her charm. Despite the pheromones not being applied I still felt horny as hell.

"You'll learn eventually." She stated, then proceeded to change the subject with a laugh. "I've never had man-meat inside me. Here goes nothing." She explained before dropping down on my bare cock. I gave a gasp, the tight feeling by far the most pleasurable thing I had ever experienced.

"That's a good boy... Just sit back and let me do the work..." She commanded before starting to bounce on me. Due to her lithe form, she was able to ride me with ease. I could've struggled, but I simply didn't want to. My mind was in a pleasant haze from her vagina, lack of breath, and the pheromones. All I could do was sit back as the irresistible lizard plunged my manhood inside of her member continuously. Every hip motion from her elicited another cry of pleasure from me. Soon enough, my cock started to throb excitedly.

"Mmm~ Man, I really want some cum... And my adorable little boy is about to provide it for me..." She smiled, picking up the pace as she rode me at an unfathomable pace, her hips like a powerful piston. Soon enough, the pleasure was unbearable. My jaw dropped as I moaned out loud, a wave of pleasure flooding me as I started jetting thick ropes of cum into the Salazzle.

As I opened my mouth, my nose was exposed to her pheromones once again. The scent flooded my nostrils, rendering me incapable of any thought. "Poor, mindless trainer. My scent has taken over your mind. How does it feel, being mine to control?" She asked, the statement a rhetorical question. I couldn't possibly answer when my mind was reduced to only primal instincts.

The Salazzle got off of my cock and spread her legs, her pussy emanating the fumes. My mind was blank as I ripped my shirt off like a complete animal, kneeling down for my new mistress. She tantalizingly spread her pussy lips, and I couldn't help but dive down and start to lick at her folds. She held my face against her womanhood using her hands, my world reduced to only her pussy. It was everything. My tongue delved deep into her, eager to explore and find more of her delectable juices. Her musky scent continued to assault my nostrils, a pleasurable pulsing affecting my entire being, especially my cock, which was still rock hard. My instincts controlled more and more of me, my pace becoming animalistic as my inhibitions were whisked away.

"Keep going... I want you to drink up all of my cum, alright? I know how much you enjoyed it before!" She moaned out, her voice strained from pleasure. I nodded as best as I could, not wanting to take my mouth away from her delicious pussy. Her legs shook rapidly and before long she moaned out herself, a steady flow of her liquids being released. Following Salazzle's command, I drank up all of her fluids with a smile. The pheromones receded, and I pulled my head away.

"Now while I could easily keep you for myself, I'm feeling generous today. So I will travel with you. Only if, however, I stay in your party at all times and we fuck whenever I say so." She stood up, hands on her hips, waiting expectantly for an answer.

After such an experience, I didn't think I could live without Salazzle's lithe form or her irresistible pheromones. I accepted without a second thought.

"Now let's get you cleaned up and get going." She smiled, leaping on me and assaulting me with long licks. I laughed uncontrollably, my party now slightly larger.


	2. Sylveon Pt 1

**Here's chapter 2. Yet again, there will be a smut line, so if you don't want the plot then look for that.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Our researcher will break out. I just didn't want to make an abnormally long chapter so I decided to break it into two. I don't want the rest of the story to be the researcher enslaved to just one Pokemon.**

 **Still taking Pokemon suggestions!**

 **This chapter is a request from user dillxox123. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - Sylveon

After the surprising encounter with the Salazzle, I had wandered out of the cave in somewhat of a high from her potent pheromones, my cock still pulsing a bit. As much as I wanted to let Salazzle out and have sweet intercourse with her again, I felt that I had already made the professor wait long enough. I was soon on the back of Charizard again, the Wela Volcano Park disappearing to a speck in the distance as I returned to Melemele Island, entering the comfy lab of Professor Kukui. "I'm back!" I exclaimed as I entered the lab, pulling out my notepad to read off the notes.

"Great. What did you find out?" He asked, preparing to listen.

"According to what Kiawe gave, it's probably around 90 power and it has a probable defense drop."

"Seems solid to me. I'll add that to my catalog of moves!" He smiled in his signature way, proceeded to rush over to his desk and dig through papers until he came up with a binder and quickly jotted notes down. He flipped to a page then paused.

"We really don't have much on Fairy moves." He frowned.

"Isn't there a captain on Fairy types or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's her name... Mina! That's it!" The professor recalled.

"I'm sure we can find something with her."

"Good job, man. We need info on Draining Kiss and Misty Terrain. If you find out what those do, I'll take you out to Malasada next time I go with Hau!"

"Now _that's_ an offer I can't refuse. I'll be back as soon as possible!" I nodded, rushing out the front door and calling for Charizard's aid for a second time. Within minutes, the fiery beast flew to a halt before me, and I mounted him and soon enough we were off again, flying over the seemingly-endless expanse of the ocean. We flew for a good while before the rugged Poni Island came into view. I admired the layered cliffs and pure wilderness of the island before landing in Vast Poni Canyon. It didn't take long for me to encounter Mina, considering she was so drastically different from the scenery around her. The various colors of paint splattered on her shirt gave her away easily.

"Oh? Are you a trialgoer?" She asked as I jogged over to her. I promptly shook my head.

"No, miss Mina. The professor sent me to learn about Fairy type moves. Since they were only discovered recently, our database is a bit dry of content about them." I explained.

"I'd love to help you out, however I don't really have any Pokemon of my own. At least, ones that are fit for battle. Mine are all companions, and I prefer art over Pokemon battling."

"That's a shame." I frowned. "Thanks for your help anyway!" I responded, the two of us parting with a friendly wave. I started walking through the canyon, deciding to stay for a bit. If I returned to the professor empty-handed, he might think I was slacking off and send me to search again. I put my hands in my pockets, kicking a few rocks as I gazed at the long expanse of the canyon. Beautiful colors were layered on the rock. Dull yellows, robust reds, flavorful shades of brown, and vibrant pink... Wait. Pink? My eyes quickly whipped over to the pink and noticed a Pokemon, presumably Fairy type staring at me. Without hesitation, I took my Pokedex out of my pocket and waited for it to give an entry.

* * *

"Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arm as they walk together. When this Pokémon sights its prey, it swirls its ribbonlike feelers as a distraction. A moment later, it pounces."

My attention was quickly seized as the Sylveon started moving its ribbons in a strange wavelike motion. Something about the way that they swirled and swayed was soothing. I was completely entranced by the ribbons, oblivious to a cloud of pink mist that was starting to formulate. It caressed my feet before swirling up around the two of us in a circle. Soon enough, I was surrounded in a hollow sphere of pink mist.

"Hey there, trainer!" She gave a hearty smile. I waved back, just now realizing that the mist had formed. I looked around in confusion.

"Oh, don't worry about that. That's just my Misty Terrain. It creates a dreamlike situation for whoever's inside." She explained in a cheerful tone. I nodded, my head surprisingly groggy. 'I don't remember being this tired...' I thought to myself. 'Isn't that one of the moves the professor told me to analyze?'

My thoughts easily diminished as the Misty Terrain started to take effect. The Sylveon didn't need to coax me to watch her because my eyes were already stuck to her body. Against all laws of physics, I could've sworn that I saw her body change. I blinked a few times to find out that it had changed even more. "What... What is..." I muttered, finding it harder and harder to comprehend what was happening. All I could do was stare as her breasts grew from flat bumps to gorgeous mounds, her hips widening and acquiring an hourglass figure. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"You poor boy... You've probably never seen anything like this, huh? It's okay, darlin'. Stare as long as you want. No need to rush." She giggled, her heavenly voice resounding in my ears. She leaned forward, letting her thick breasts dangle for me to see. "So plump... So full...I don't think any boy could resist these milk jugs..." She smiled lewdly, licking her lips as she swayed her jiggling flesh. My cock was throbbing excitedly in my pants, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Oh! You haven't seen my ass either. You're in for a real treat." She winked at me, running her hands down her smooth curves before turning at a teasingly slow rate to reveal her massive behind. She arched her back, accentuating the fleshy mounds of her ass even more. "Mmm, that's right. Drink in the sights. Not often that you get to see something this perfect, right?" She smiled, her words becoming more confident and tantalizing as she dropped her innocent facade. "Now, you're gonna be a good boy, and you're gonna follow this thick ass wherever it goes, okay?" She gave it an experimental wave, and I almost instantly replied with a, "Yes, mistress."

She giggled, reaching a soft hand around to caress my face while I gazed at her flawless behind. "That was so quick... You'll be a good slave." With her complement, a strange feeling of excitement spread inside me. "Now, follow me. I might even reward you for being so wonderfully subservient~" She stated lewdly, starting to walk with a luscious sway to her wide hips. A hole in the mist opened and the two of us walked through it, moving through a mist tunnel that formed as we moved. The Sylveon was cautious, making sure to check that I was following her frequently, rubbing her curvy body against mine or rubbing my dick through my pants to keep me excited and under her spell. It was almost like the mist had entered straight into my mind, dulling my thoughts. She kept on luring me deeper and deeper into the canyon with her plump ass, my hormones controlling me and blocking my free will. Not like I wanted to escape now anyway.

We must've walked for a good ten minutes or so before the path came to a dead end. She gracefully turned around to face me, sitting down and spreading her legs. "Now, since you were such a good boy, here's your treat. I'll let you have a taste of my tasty pussy~" She giggled, using two fingers to spread her dripping vagina.

I wasn't sure why, but a bit of my consciousness seemed to return to me at that moment. I looked around, noticing that we were in a cave, the entrance blocked off by the mist. Something clearly wasn't right about this Sylveon. Why would such an innocent Pokemon like her lure me into a cave like this? How could I escape?

I remembered then that, when she was describing the Misty Terrain, she said it created a dreamlike situation for whoever was inside. Did that mean that if I exited the bubble then I would be free to go? Would the Sylveon return to her normal state? I paused, conflicted on whether or not I should attempt it. Unfortunately that second of thought was enough for the Sylveon to realize that her trance had broken. Her innocent but alluringly sexy voice attempted to coax me back under her control.

"Come on, don't you just want to leap on these pretty titties? I'm willing to bet that they're the largest you've ever seen. They're just so big!" She laughed adorably. I could feel my willpower crumbling, my mind starting to haze up again. She grabbed her breasts, massaging the plump mounds of fluffy flesh for me to watch. Each soft, swaying movement drew me in just like the ribbons she swayed earlier. Calm... Relaxed... Sexy... Plump... All of those words traveled through my mind, eventually blocking out all other thought, including escape. And it was all because of the tantalizing movement of her flawless boobs.

"Good to know my slave is back. Not sure how you resisted my charms, even for a second. But let's forget that and have a good fuck, okay?" She smiled devilishly.

I was helpless to do anything but wander over to her, my cock pulsing with excitement and my mind in a pleasant haze.


	3. Sylveon Pt 2

**I've been getting surprisingly positive feedback for this story. Keep it up, guys! (well, with the exception of the 10 year-old who commented about bleaching his eyes. Can't stop people from being inconsiderate though)**

 **I got Delphox, Incineroar, and Primarina queued up in the future. Those will be interesting. Don't stop suggesting though!**

 **Another important thing: thanks to the guest reviewer 'Bepis Bonehead' for pointing out some things I made unclear with the story. Returning to professor Kukui with no clothes on would be awkward and, since I plan to repeat it a lot, would be repetitive if I included it. Therefore I leave a continuity error with the ripped and/or discarded clothing.**

 **Also, he asked if the Pokemon were anthros or not. This is an interesting question and one I'm not quite sure of myself. The only way Salazzle could be an anthro from what I described it as would be nipples, but she would have a flat chest either way. It's never displayed in the games if Pokemon have vaginas and it would be kind of weird to find out. Sylveon inherits an anthro form because of her dreamlike Misty Terrain. For the sake of the rest of the stories I will go through that will include large chests and no strange magic, I will say that all Pokemon are anthros. Sylveon just had a very flat body before.**

 **Also, I love this Sylveon concept a lot. Guess I'm making 3 parts.**

Unable to resist the beauty in front of me, my body refused the now-small protests of my mind and walked over to the voluptuous Sylveon. "Don't be shy... Stick it in!" She smiled erotically, continuing to spread her pussy lips as a steady stream of her delicious fluids came out. She reached up and tugged my pants down, throwing them away into the distance. "You don't need that... You won't ever need clothes again, my beautiful slave..." She chuckled, groping my penis through my underwear. I gave a gasp at the feeling of her soft, gentle fingers touching my manhood. It felt heavenly, and she hadn't even taken my underwear off yet.

"Now, I know you won't because I'm so perfect, but I need to take precautions to make sure you can't escape. Nothing personal!" She explained, her lips emanating a pink light. "Sit down on my lap." She commanded, and I eagerly followed her order. Her soft, fluffy legs relaxed the bottom of my thighs and soothed me even further. Her lips, now glowing brightly, reached for my own as she put her arms around my neck and pulled me into her. Instantly, I felt a feeling of pure bliss. My mind was fried for a second due to the extreme intake of pleasure from the contact. After the pleasure ended, however, I felt weak, but not in a bad way. It was more of a "Eh, I'm too lazy to do anything." rather than a "Ow, that marathon was tough." sort of thing.

"That right there is my Draining Kiss. People use it in battles, but I find it much more effective on humans..." She grinned. I nodded, it had felt absolutely amazing, even if my muscles were in a pleasant lethargy now. This Sylveon was just full of surprises.

After I had been drained of both the energy and will to escape, Sylveon proceeded to pull my underwear off, gazing at my rock-hard member with a lewd smile. "What a great catch..." She mumbled to herself before licking the tip, lapping up the precum I had formed from the excitement. Even after she licked up all of my cum she proceeded to lick my cock a few times to keep me excited and anxious for pleasure. She then laid down on her stomach, wrapping her massive tits around my cock, surrounding the rigid member in her marshmellow-like flesh. I didn't know if it was because she was a fairy type, covered in fur, or results of the misty terrain but her breasts were extremely soft. I gasped in surprise as she started to slowly move her mounds up and down my member, my muscles relaxing as she titfucked me. She picked me up gently and spun us around so that I sat against the wall and she was blocking the exit.

"Oh, poor trainer... You must be exhausted! Sit back and take a nice, long rest. I'll take care of you~ And once you regain your energy, you can thrust into my tight pussy!" She suggested, continuing to slowly pump my member with her boobs. I was unable to resist my mistress so I laid back, resting my body against the stone face. She giggled, playing with my cock. Her breasts were so big that they almost blocked the entirety of my penis, and every time she brought her tits up my rod it got completely encased in her cleavage. Eventually, she started picking up the pace, exponentially increasing the speed of her movements. I was unable to do anything but sit back and receive her pleasure, getting closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. I was so aroused that I already felt like I was going to cum. She noticed my expression and paused.

"Heehee... You were about to cum without my permission, weren't you?" She stated with a frown on her very kissable lips. She then gave a brief nod. "If you want this sweet, sweet release, you have to beg."

I wanted to cum. I _needed_ to cum. Without a moment's hesitation, I nodded. "Please let me cum."

She gave my cock a pump. My cock throbbed eagerly. "Let me cum...?" She asked for more elaboration.

"Mistress..." I breathed out. "Please, let me cum Mistress..."

"Good boy..." She smiled in acceptance, rapidly moving her breasts up and down. Eventually, I couldn't contain myself. With a moan having the intensity of thunder, I jetted my cum right over Sylveon's body. My mind lit up in pleasure, the happiness pulsing throughout my body. As it subsided, I noticed the Sylveon yawn.

"I'm gonna sleep... You were exhausting, but worth it..." She smiled, curling up with my cum still splattered over her chest as she began to sleep. I gazed at her luscious form with a smile. Every deep breath she gave made her chest move up and down tantalizingly. My cock rose up again, getting hard even though I just had a monstrous orgasm. I stood up to walk over to her, forgetting that I was exhausted. I stumbled and fell, landing straight on my Pokeball.

Out came Salazzle.

It didn't take her long to realize what was going on.

"How dare you! Staying with a _slut_ like her?"

I blushed furiously. "W-well, I didn't exactly plan to... The mist came, and her body grew, and I couldn't resist it..."

She sighed and shook her head. "Men. Well, regardless of what happened, let's get you out of here before things get worse. I can tell this Sylveon isn't as innocent as most."

"Agreed."

We started walking, treading carefully to not wake the Sylveon. We got closer and closer to the end of the mist, almost reaching the end...

THUD.

Salazzle fell with one of the most inconveniently loud noises possible. Sylveon darted up, glaring at the Salazzle for trying to take me back. She ran over, tackling the lizard. "He's mine!" She screeched.

"Bring me back into my Pokeball and run!" She yelled frantically, trying to escape the Sylveon's grasp. I rummaged around in my backpack before I found her Pokeball. I was about to push the button to return her but something arouse that I was unable to ignore.

Sylveon had put her thick, soft thighs around my Salazzle and was assaulting her neck with kisses and nibbles. I tried to move my finger to return Salazzle but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want this to end. My cock got fully erect in my pants again as I watched the sight. Salazzle blushed and seemed to stop fighting, instead squirming in embarrassment. Sylveon shot me a dirty grin and snaked her hand around Salazzle, starting to tease her entrance. Salazzle gave an adorable moan, eyes ablaze with lust.

 _Shit, she's stuck in the Misty Terrain. She's probably head-over-heels for the Sylveon like I was._ I pondered.

"Why don't you come join us~?" Sylveon giggled, gesturing to me with one finger to come to her. Salazzle needed my help, but did I really want to resist such a tempting opportunity?


	4. Sylveon Pt 3

**Yet again, thanks for all of the support! Yes, I know the chapters are kind of short, but I like to get things out to my followers as soon as possible, hence why this chapter is in parts. Plus I don't know how long I want Sylveon in here, but I just can't stop writing about her... If I continued longer with her though, I wouldn't have anything special for other Pokemon...**

 **I started the next plotline in this chapter because I didn't want it to be more short than it already is. -.-**

I was about to turn. I summoned up all of my willpower, about to tear my eyes off of the pair. But, yet again, I was caught off guard. Instead of Salazzle looking awkward, she leaned forward and kissed Sylveon, who gave a theatrical moan and started to kiss back. Sylveon turned the lizard Pokemon around, the two entering a full make-out session. As much as I tried to, I couldn't possibly resist this. My Salazzle started assaulting the Sylveon's neck with brief kisses, the Sylveon continuing to moan adorably. She shot me another lewd grin and moved a hand temptingly down Salazzle's hips, groping one of her ass cheeks. I took a step forward before my mind could even register it. She slowly massaged the flesh, drawing my eyes to Salazzle's rear. She wasn't the curviest of Pokemon, but the way Sylveon worked her and the two made out made me horny beyond belief. Plus there was an extremely pleasant smell in the air.

 _Oh fuck... Those... Those are Salazzle's pheromones..._

My head started swimming in confusion and lust, just like when I had encountered her the first time. I wandered over to the pair, eventually reaching them after a few steps. Sylveon laid Salazzle down and spoke to me in a sultry voice.

"You're nice and aroused, aren't you? How about you quench that thirst with your Salazzle here? She's horny too, just look at how wet she is..." She smiled, gesturing to Salazzle's sopping pussy. I was helpless to do anything but obey, mounting my Pokemon and plunging my rod into her tight member. I gave a groan of pleasure as I entered her, forgetting how tight her pussy was until this very moment. Sylveon grinned at her success, leaning against my arm, her pillowy breasts encasing it. "See? I knew you'd like it. Isn't Salazzle so much better when she's subservient?" She giggled. Salazzle promptly licked my cheek, purposely clenching her vagina around my member. As sexy as the both of them were, I couldn't help but feel like something was... off. Why was I here with these two females again?

Sylveon leaned in and whispered, "Go for it, big boy..." in my ear, her warm breath hitting my neck in a spine-tingling manner. The question vanished deep into my mind as I started to thrust into her, Sylveon whispering sweet encouragement into my ear, her soft breasts pressed against my arm. Salazzle's pussy kept on emanating a constant stream of her pheromones, keeping me aroused and eager to continue thrusting. My rigid member kept on plunging inside of Salazzle, making a lewd squish every motion I completed. I could feel my mind slipping away, reverting back to the state I was in earlier, and at this point I didn't have a problem with it. This just felt _too good._ I kept blindly thrusting, my actions getting quicker and more erratic as the pleasure increased. I kept going faster and faster, hardly noticing Sylveon kissing my cheek passionately. Salazzle kept giving more cute moans, and eventually it was too much for me to take. It wasn't long before I burst, the pleasure capping at an extreme amount as I jetted rope and rope of semen into my Salazzle. Afterwards, I felt sort of fatigue, but the Sylveon wasn't done with me yet.

"That's the appetizer. Now you get to taste me!" She giggled, laying down and spreading her legs. Without any thought at all I pulled out of Salazzle and got on top of Sylveon, her soft fur starting to comfort me as I began to thrust. Salazzle, not wanting to be left out, straddled my back and started grinding her wet pussy on me. She hugged my body, sandwiching me between the two. She licked the shell of my ear sensually and whispered, "Rough..." before kissing the back of my neck as she smeared my back with her juices.

I gladly picked up the pace, moving my hips back and forward with as much force as I could muster. However, instead of Sylveon using her sultry, coercive voice to encourage me, her speech devolved into moaning, then surprisingly pleading. "Please... fuck me harder... faster..." She begged. Not concerning myself too much with her behavior, I continued to thrust, Salazzle's actions matching mine as she ran her hands through my hair. "God, I need your cock... Finish me off..." She begged again, and I was happy to oblige. With a few extremely powerful thrusts, I eventually made her pop as she moaned out in ecstasy. The mist seemed to fizzle for a bit, almost like a faulty lightbulb. Then, within an instant, it was dispelled, leaving Sylveon with a flat chest and normal hips once again. A pokeball was thrust into my hand, and I turned around to see a smiling Salazzle. "Catch her. I have unfinished business with her that we can settle later." She commanded, and I chuckled and tapped her with the pokeball. It gave three quick wiggles then caught.

"See, the Misty Terrain creates a dreamlike situation for whoever's inside. We created a dreamlike situation for her, reversing the effect. It was risky, but we're fine now, right?"

I smiled as we got up, picking up my clothes and putting them back on. "You're crazy. Let's go report to the professor."

The Salazzle smiled before kissing me on the cheek. "You know me so well~" She then proceeded to walk ahead, illuminating the dark canyon walls with her fire until we reached the clearing in which I called Charizard. I didn't even bother to return Salazzle, instead letting her ride with me (no, not ride me) back to Melemele Island where we finally reached the professor's Lab and stopped.

* * *

I then returned Salazzle after the ride, entering so that I could relay the information to the professor. We greeted each other in the typical Alolan way before I started giving him information. It was kind of difficult explaining the effects of Misty Terrain without revealing my sexual escapades, since I figured I'd probably get fired if I revealed what happened. Draining Kiss was easier to explain, but still interesting to try to interpret nonetheless. I couldn't get a power estimate, due to the fact that it was on a human (me) rather than a Pokemon. Eventually, the information was logged, and the professor prepared my next assignment.

"Well, I think we're almost done with Fairy moves. I'd like you to visit the Ruins of Hope on Poni Island to maybe learn about Tapu Fini, the guardian of the island. I've heard it's a Fairy type." He explained, and I gave a nod before realizing a problem.

"Professor? I've never been there before. That means Charizard can't fly me there..."

"It's quite alright. I'll pay for your ferry ticket, okay?"

"That sounds reasonable."

"I'm gonna run out of jobs if you keep completing them so fast. Keep it up, assistant!"

"Of course, professor! See you after my research!" I replied before waving goodbye, using Charizard to fly over to Hau'oli city, where I would then board the ferry to lead to Poni Island, leading me on my next quest.


	5. Primarina Pt 1

**5th chapter, guys! Woohoo!**

 **We're getting a bit of suggestion pool now, which is awesome! Some of the ideas being thrown around are Alolan Ninetales, Oricorio, Charizard, Froslass, and Lurantis. If you like one of these ideas, please support it! Also, don't stop suggesting either!**

 **This is my interpretation of Primarina. It's quite interesting and I hope you guys enjoy it too.**

 **I was really tempted to make a 'mommy' kink sort of thing but I didn't know if my audience would appreciate it, so I left it out for the time being. It was very difficult, mind you.**

After the ferry landed in Poni Island, I decided to briefly tour Seafolk Village. Apparently it was one of the only standing structures on Poni Island, and it was very fascinating. Apparently, all of the locals lived on boats tied to the pier, using them as homes, shops, and even restaurants. He would have to explore more of the town later, but at the moment he had a job to do.

I followed the map through the Poni Wilds, eventually reaching the coast. It was very serene, different than the bustling city of Hau'oli that I always went to for the professor on errands. It was so peaceful, a few Wingull lazily drifting among the air. And to top it off, a beautiful song was playing faintly in the background. I couldn't hear any of the words, but I figured it was some sort of foreign singer, maybe in the ancient Alolan language. The notes drifted to my ears, and it was almost as if they were being caressed by the softest of hands.

I continued treading down the beach to the ruins, which I saw at the edge of the horizon. The song seemed to get progressively louder and more appealing as he continued. _Man, this singer is_ _fantastic!_ I thought to himself. It had by far one of the most beautiful voices I had ever heard before. Whatever it was, it seemed to be speaking out to him, the wonderful voice resonating in my mind. A smile appeared on my face, and I continued walking.

Eventually, I reached the end of the beach. I looked around, eventually finding a very obvious cave that must've been the ruins I was looking for. I entered the cave, finding it conveniently lit, meaning I didn't need to let Salazzle out. Inside of the cave, the sound seemed to be magnified. It was louder, but not in an annoying fashion. In fact, it was the exact opposite. The acoustics of the cave allowed the song to travel and reflect off the walls, making it seem more present. Eventually, the cave stopped going down and leveled out. At the end of the hallway was some sort of carved stone structure, and I walked up to it before promptly turning to the left. I wasn't sure what this strange stone archway was, but the small opening in the cavern wall was infinitely more important. After all, that's where the music was coming from. Whatever was past that arch probably wasn't important anyway.

I followed the narrow path for a bit before it opened up, revealing what appeared to be an underground lake. In the middle was a small island with some sort of Pokemon perched on it. It was a Primarina, and sure enough it was the source of the song. Without hesitation, I took my shoes and socks off, dropped my backpack down. I didn't want to get my clothes wet, so I took my shirt off and unzipped my pants, taking off my underwear as well. I was soon completely naked, and I dove into the warm water and started swimming over. The Primarina continued her song, adrenaline coursing through me as she sang. Eventually, I heaved myself up onto the island. The water and fairy Pokemon paused her song, giving me a caring smile.

"You look so tired, trainer. Come rest with me."

I nodded quickly, walking over to her. Upon reaching her, she coiled her short tail around me loosely, making me feel comfortable and secure. "Take a nap child, I'll keep you safe. Aren't you exhausted?" Her words were beautiful, almost as if she was singing by simply talking. Sure enough, I found myself significantly more tired than before. I gave a loud yawn that she giggled at.

"Such a sleepy boy..." She wrapped her flippers around me gently, trapping me in her warmth. "Sit back and let me take care of you."

I nodded sleepily. I looked down to see the tip of her tail reach my limp cock, the flipper-like appendage giving a few strokes to it.

"Now, I want you to be a good child and get nice and hard for me, okay?" Her melodic voice spoke straight into my ear, and I couldn't possibly refuse. I nodded, and her fin started rubbing on my member. "Focus on my voice... Let your cock rise for me so we can play, all right? Does that sound nice?"

She was just so soft, so gentle. "I'd love that~" I responded, and her beautiful voice giggled again, almost like the most pure chime in the world. With the combination of her teasing touch and playful attitude, I was hard in no time.

"Now, sit back and let me pleasure you. You've deserved it~" She complemented me, the heart-shape at the end of her tail encasing my member before starting to pump. It started out nice and loose, just enough to keep me aroused. "So hard, so needy... You need release, don't you?" I nodded. I did feel very pent up, even if I did have that sexual excursion with the Sylveon recently. She tightened the tip of her tail so it was almost as tight as a hand, and with the exception of the strange but arousing texture. I shuddered in pleasure as she moved her tail back and forth, her flippers continuing to hug me and keep me pushed into her warm body. This sex was calm and gentle, unlike what had happened with the other Pokemon. I felt my muscles thoroughly relax as she continued to pleasure my cock.

"That's it... No need to be tense... Relax for me..." Her voice was so soothing, so persuasive. "Just let yourself unwind..."

Her tail continued to travel up and down my rod, getting slightly faster. "How about I let you cum then you sleep? I think you've earned it..." She smiled wholeheartedly at me.

"Thank you..." I muttered breathlessly, finding it hard to speak from the attention she was giving me. Unable to contain myself, I started thrusting into her tail, increasing the friction and the enjoyment. She put her head over my shoulder so it was parallel to mine. "You can thrust... I know, you want release..."

I blushed a bit but continued to move my hips as she stroked, the pleasure spreading from my groin to my entire body as she started to sing again, a happy melody that reminded of when he was but a child. The Primarina affectionately nuzzled his cheek, making his face even redder. He could feel excitement building, the familiar tingling in his balls that signified that he was going to have another orgasm.

"Ooh, you throb so hard, my goodness. It's okay, let it all out..." She encouraged. Her tail's pace picked up significantly, my cock pulsing in excitement. I couldn't contain myself any longer. "A-ah..." I sighed in happiness as I came, the pleasure not an intense spike but rather a pleasant feeling of release that lasted a great deal longer. If she had hands, I'm quite sure she would have patted my head at that point.

"Good boy..." She smiled warmly. "Now, let's get you a good night's rest, okay?" I nodded, indeed tired from my adventures. My eyelids drooped and soon fell all the way down, the Primarina whispering kind and playful nothings into my ear as I fell into a happy sleep, her body still coiled around mine and her tail lightly gripping my cock.


	6. Primarina Pt 2 Charizard Pt 1

**For once, a non-predatory Pokemon.**

 **Also, I didn't realize quite how many Ninetales requests I got. Looks like that's coming soon.**

 **I have no excuse for uploading this late except for sheer laziness. I'm sorry ;(**

I woke up to find a warm presence around me that I certainly didn't expect. Was it Salazzle? Sylveon? Perhaps a strangely warm bed? All of those were incorrect, as I opened my eyes I noticed that it was a Primarina, and my memories from the previous night came flooding in. Her tender embrace, the feeling of her tail around my cock... I felt myself becoming hard again already. It really didn't help that I was still in her grasp, her tail dangerously close to my hardening member.

"Silly boy... You've hardly been awake and you're already horny? Tsk tsk tsk." Her melodic voice spoke to me again.

"H-hey Primarina." I responded, a blush apparent on my face.

She gave a sultry chuckle. "Now, as much as I'd like to keep you forever, you have a bright future ahead of you and I don't want to spoil that. So I think I'll just leave you with a small parting gift and you can be on your way~" She grinned, uncoiling herself from me.

"Now, unlike some other Pokemon, I don't really have an ass or breasts, so I can't give you that. However, I think you'll find that my mouth is just as delectable..."

She promptly moved in front of me, easing my legs apart with her flippers and steadying herself on my thighs. She licked her lips, going down teasingly slow on my cock before she finally reached the tip, taking a second or two to lick at the tip of my cock, cleaning up the precum I had generated from the excitement. She smiled as I squirmed from the excitement, my body being filled with an elegant balance of annoyance and desperation. "Please... put it in..." I begged, not wanting to wait any longer.

"What's that?" She gave my cock a long stroke with her tongue, looking at me expectantly.

"Please suck my cock..." I begged louder, my cock quivering in anticipation, her teasing licks keeping me driven to the edge of insanity.

"Fine. But only because you've been a good boy."

I grinned widely like a child opening a gift on Christmas. "Thank you!"

She giggled, her entire mouth enveloping my cock. Her warm and wet sheath didn't take long to coat my member in a veil of saliva, and she started slowly with a swirling motion of her tongue. She gave me a sultry grin that only made me harder as her tongue danced around my member, stimulating it in the most wonderful way possible.

As she gave me a blowjob, she combined her tongue motions with a small bob, adding to the pleasure. With her warm flippers on my thighs, she was able to bob at a rapid pace. She couldn't quite speak to me when her face was stuffed by my cock, however she made an effort to communicate her enjoyment through a melodic hum, the gentle noise making the experience even more soothing. It was relaxing and exciting at the same time.

it didn't take long for my cock to start throbbing, leaking delicious precum into her mouth. She grinned as she noticed, picking up the pace of her bobs, locking her tongue in coils around my member as she sucked me off. As the frequency of my throbs increased, she suddenly stopped.

Primarina, without saying anything and me still being on the brink of orgasm, began to sing a song. It was noticeably different from the one prior, this one being faster and inspiring a sense of energy and adrenaline inside of me, while the other was calming and meant to soothe and lure. It wasn't difficult to tell that she was trying to tease me more, make me aroused beyond belief for a stronger orgasm. As she sang her song with a devilish grin, my cock continued pulsing like crazy, desperately wanting release but not receiving it. She sang on as I laid back, my eyes filled with lust. I _needed_ this.

"Ah, you poor boy. I've gone on for quite long enough, haven't I?" She inquired, and I hickory nodded after. Instead of returning her mouth to my member, she placed my cock between the two tips of her tail, gently stroking it. I was so aroused that I hardly needed any sort of stimulation before I came for a second time, the familiar pleasure of a warm and relaxing orgasm rocking through me as I jetted more cum into the air.

I breathed heavily after such a long-sought orgasm, nearly panting of exhaustion. I gave her a smile, which she returned with a kind one.

"Let mama clean you up and you can go on your way." She explained, laughing as she noticed me blushing at the nickname. She nudged me over to the water and we entered it, the underground lake surprisingly warm and clear. After I entered, Primarina slid in after me, coiling her tail around me affectionately. "You must be exhausted from yesterday. Here, I'll carry you." She offered, and I honestly didn't feel like declining. With a smooth pedaling motion, she carefully propelled us across the lake. While we moved, her flipper tenderly caressed the tip of my cock, cleansing out all of the cum. Soon enough, I was completely clean and we had reached the other side. After giving me a loving lick, she waved as best she could with her flipper before diving out. I was about to exit when I heard her again.

"After the Tapu, right?"

I nodded.

"Check the Malie Library! See ya!"

I grinned. She was by far the nicest Pokemon I had met. Don't tell my other Pokemon I said that though.

* * *

After exciting the cave, I called my ride pager to get Charizard. Normally, it would take a second or two, but this time it took a good minute before she arrived. Wait, she? I furrowed my eyes, noticing that it wasn't the normal Charizard, but rather a curvy female one. I was surprised she could fly at all due to how thick she was. She landed with a thud, putting her hands on her hips.

"Didn't you get the message that Charizard is on holiday?" She stated with obvious annoyance.

I shook my head. I had come via ferry and the news never got relayed.

She sighed, her hands dropping to her sides. "I bet this isn't even an emergency. What a waste of time."

I shrugged. "Well, you have to fly back, right? You might as well take me along with you."

She turned her head to me. "I don't want to have to carry the weight."

I threw my hands up in the air. "What do you want, money? Poke beans? The next ferry doesn't leave until tomorrow and there's no motels here."

"So it seems like I'm your only option then." She stated with a subtle hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yep. Name your price."

She sauntered over to me, her plump hips swaying with every step. She put a finger on my shoulder.

"My trainer never lets me fuck him. Says it's wrong for humans and Pokemon to have intercourse. Really makes a girl wound up."

I gulped. If this was going where I thought it was going...

"But you... I can smell the cum all over you, dirty slut. Oooh boy, you've been with a lot of female Pokemon, haven't you?"

My face heated up. "Well, I, uh..."

She put both of her hands on my shoulders with a sultry grin, leaning her forehead against mine. We were so close that I could feel the heat emanating from her.

"Got an excuse for that, _big boy?_ "

My heart started racing. "I-it wasn't exactly consensual..."

She laughed. "Sure darling. I can see that just by doing this..." She snaked her tongue around the side of my face, licking the shell of my ear. I shuddered from the feeling.

"Oh! Look, you've got something started." She rubbed the growing bulge in my pants for a brief second, eliciting a moan from me.

"Now, how about this, mister _I Got Pushed Around By Pokemon,_ let's play a game. If you can last for the next 10 minutes without cumming, I'll accept your point and give you your ride. If you fail, however, I take you back with me for a while and we'll have even more _fun._ "

There really wasn't another option, was there? I reluctantly agreed.


	7. Charizard Pt 2

**I'd hold a vote for who wins but I'm pretty sure it would be unanimous...**

 **Also, another long wait for a chapter. Kind of hard to keep my excitement for this subject up when there are no similar works to inspire me. -.-**

 **On that note, if anyone makes a similar story, I'll gladly read it and might post it on the story too. I'd like nothing more than to create a community with the same interests in mind. ;)**

"Now, let's start." She gave a grin, to my surprise walking out in front of me rather than towards me. "It's not gonna do me any good to try to start on you when you're not even horny yet." I was interested to see what she had in store for me.

"Well I know you don't _have_ to look, but I know you will. Boys just can't get enough of my body..." She giggled, crossing her arms above her head and beginning to sway her body to some unheard beat, her plump breasts bouncing slightly and her wide hips shifting temptingly from side to side. I watched every movement in awe, agreeing with her statement. _I can see why... She's quite attractive._ The gentle motions of her curvy body were almost alluring to me, my cock already starting to bulge up in my pants.

"Oooh, I bet you'll like it when I do this..." She gave a mischievous grin, beginning to move her hips more in a circle. I subconsciously licked my lips, the swaying of her broad hips keeping all of my attention on her voluptuous form, her massive breasts continuing to bounce, bounce, and bounce for my eyes to feast upon... I started losing track of time, not knowing how much of the 10 minutes had passed before she slowly turned around, giving me a flat-on view of her thick rear. She leaned against a nearby boulder, arching her back to display her plump ass for me. I started salivating at the sight, my cock threatening to burst through my pants. She looked over her shoulder at me, grinning at her success.

"You don't need to _just_ stare, darling. I haven't had someone pleasure my naughty asshole in a while. Why don't you give it a try? You can pull out before the 10 minutes and still get a taste of my body~" She suggested, and in my pleasure-addled form I didn't account for her sexual appeal, not realizing that she could keep me in once I was trapped. I wandered over to her, clutching her soft cheeks, the soft flesh almost swallowing up my hand. "You like that, don't you?" She pushed her ass back into my hands, giving me a firmer grip. I was enthralled by her butt. She reached her tail over to my trousers, beginning to stroke me through the fabric. I gave a dopey grin as she did so, wanting so desperately just to take my pants off and enter her. I did my best to resist the notion, but the teasing on my cock was simply too much. I hastily undid my belt, throwing it off to the side as I freed myself of pants and underwear, my precum-laced cock springing up as I did so.

Her eyes widened at the sight. "Oh baby, put it inside me. Arceus, it looks so thick..." She complimented erotically, wiggling her cheeks a bit to tempt me. I spread her ass before positioning my head right in front her hole, giving a rough initial thrust inside of her. By how loudly she moaned, I could tell she enjoyed it. I know I did, the muscles contracting around my cock pleasuring me in an indescribable fashion. I audibly gasped as I sheathed myself, the two of us taking a brief second to recover.

"Now, thrust! Thrust into my luxurious asshole!" She yelled out, and I gladly obliged. I started moving my hips back and forth, my cock diving in and out of her asshole. It felt _amazing_ as her rectal muscles convulsing around my member, seemingly attempting to milk me for cum. I gripped her cheeks to gain leverage, slowly moving myself in and out of her to ease my cock in. The rhythm was almost hypnotic, in and out of her rear end, the speed slowly picking up as her tight hole slowly loosened up. After I thought I had sufficient room to maintain a normal pace, I gave her soft cheeks a squeeze before bringing us both to the main course.

With a grin I began pounding into her, able to successfully enter her with more force without tearing her hole to shreds. I had never had this much dominance over a Pokemon, or at the very least wasn't being dominated as hard. That train of thought led me to remember that I wasn't supposed to cum, and I cursed silently, although not silently enough. The busty Charizard realized my predicament and briskly grabbed my hands, leading them to her massive breasts. The action forced me to bend over, my chest pressed against her warm back and my hands on her milk-jugs.

 _Damn... This feels nice. Her tits are so soft too... I'll just pull away when I'm about to cum. It couldn't hurt to just feel a little bit of pleasure for once, right?_ I rationalized, squeezing her bust as I resumed thrusting into her, the contact of our hips making a lewd slapping noise that combined with her erotic moans to make a sound that was like music to my ears. "T-that's it... You can have my ass as much as you want... you've earned it~" She moaned, starting to move back into my hip motions. Her encouragement made me gleam. "Maybe I'll let you suck from these milky breasts too... I can tell you're into that sort of thing, huh?" I verbally agreed, giving her chest another grasp to accentuate my point. It was hard _not_ to like her flawless form.

"Mmm, baby... I'm ready... cum in me whenever you want!" She exclaimed, putting her claws around my hands and squeezing her breasts with them, making me even more ensnared in her trap of lust. I hardly noticed her tail wrap around my waist, subtly pushing and pulling me to guide my actions. "Keep thrusting... You know you want to cum... You know you want to be mine, helpless to your _sexy, powerful Mistress..._ " She moaned out in a sultry voice. I could've tried to escape, but one squeeze of her ass and a squeeze of her heavenly bust almost instantly changed my mind.

"O-okay Mistress..." I responded with a blush on my face. It was embarrassing, sure, but I was desperate for pleasure and would do anything for her to get it.

"What a good boy, calling me Mistress already... You must want me to own you, don't you?" She grinned, making me clutch her breasts and continue thrusting into her with her claws and tail.

"Y-yes... I'm yours..." I responded briskly, my cock already starting to throb inside of her, precum leaking out of the tip from the excitement.

"The 10 minute limit doesn't even matter to you... You'd come with me anyway even if you won..." She explained, and I knew it was true. _Whatever she said was true,_ and her ass and tits assured me it was so.

"Now cum. Fill my naughty asshole you greedy boy..." She giggled, and with a loud groan I released a torrent of cum into her hole, waves of pleasure washing through me. I certainly wasn't affected by any hypnosis Pokemon moves, but I still felt the desire to serve her body.

"Let's go..." She made me squeeze her soft flesh one more time before straightening up and turning around, moving my head between her plump breasts, hugging me with her small arms and wrapping around me with a tail before lifting off, the two of us being propelled into the air by her strong wings.

"I'll give you a ride after we're done playing. And I promise I won't keep you long, even though I know you'd gladly stay with me forever if I wanted it..." She giggled, the two of us flying from the black sands all the way over the ocean to Mount Hokulani where her lair resided.


	8. Charizard Pt 3 Ninetales Pt 1

**As the hype for sun and moon kind of died down, I lost interest for a while. However, I felt guilty at leaving this story alone, and so I've come back to at least give another chapter. Enjoy~!**

 **Also, I'm going to have a very minimal amount of lewds in this chapter. I couldn't think of a logical way to slip sex in here, but hopefully the content is arousing all the same...**

I had lost consciousness from the flight, unsure of whether I had fallen asleep naturally or if I had fainted from the altitude and velocity we were going, but either way I felt disoriented. Of course, I would naturally feel strange now that I was in the Charizard's cave, a decent-sized stone hole that was deep enough to give at least some shelter from the cool air outside.

I woke up with something wrapped around my leg, and I gave a soft moan as it began teasing the tip of my cock, looking down at it to see that Charizard's tail had slithered into my trousers and was now caressing my member. She gave me a playful look, giving me a tailjob with her warm, smooth appendage. Compared to the air outside, she was significantly warmer, making her all the more comfortable. She squished her breasts together with her forearms as she held them out, swaying from side to side. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" She giggled. Out of all the ways I could've woken up, this was certainly the most ideal I could imagine.

"I'm gonna have to go out and get us some food, okay? But I couldn't help but give you a little stroke first. You're just so cute when you're being pleasured..." I began blushing at the embarrassing comment, although I had no oppositions. She was pleasuring me and it was one of the best experiences I had ever had, although it was kind of scary that she was basically holding me hostage. I'd need to devise an escape route, but that could wait until she left.

"Up and down, up and down..." She whispered in a melodic voice, twirling her tail around my member and stimulating the top with the tip. This continued for some time, my cock eventually tensing. I quickly released my pants and underwear to not spill my seed inside of them, exposing my groin to the chilly air as I came, shooting a rocket of cum straight upwards. The Charizard watched with amusement, satisfied at her performance on me.

She sensually grabbed my member, giving it a few strokes and licking some precum off before tucking it back in my pants, kissing me on the cheek. "Well, that was a nice quickie. Now, be a good boy and don't leave the cave!" She told me hastily, walking towards the entrance of the cave, her huge ass swaying. As she finished leaving, I waited a few seconds so she would be out of my visibility, and I crept out. The wind was bitterly cold here, and already I missed the warm confines of the cave, but I couldn't possibly predict what the fire lizard had in store for me. It was just a risk I didn't want to take.

And so I began walking on the mountain, my feet sinking into the snow as I trudged on, the cold stinging my skin and making me shiver as I walked. I considered going back to the cave, but if she came back to me shivering she would quite obviously find out what I was doing, and so I continued walking, hoping to find a path or a traveler that I could follow.

Seconds turned into minutes, and soon I had been out for almost an hour. I found myself getting hungry too, as all my energy had been converted into heat to keep me from catching hypothermia. It seemed my exploits were hopeless, as I found it harder and harder to continue on. I don't know whether I was hallucinating or if someone was behind it, but I saw a strange colorful light leading my path, almost like the Northern Lights I had heard about as a child. Deciding any fate was better than starving or freezing on this mountain, I followed it, walking straight into a cave just like the one I was with Charizard in, except the walls were made more of snow and ice than of rock. It wasn't long before I noticed what the trail had lead to. It all made sense now. Standing in front of me was an Alolan Ninetales, her beautiful white fur swishing in front of me. Maybe I wouldn't die tonight.

I heard a voice, not from her mouth but straight in my mind, speaking to me. "Hello, young one..." It spoke. "Why, what are you doing in such brutal weather? Don't you have someone to take care of you?" She asked. I thought for a second before shaking my head. Sure, Charizard had kind of volunteered to, but I couldn't completely trust her motives. The Ninetales seemed so gentle, so serene, and a lot easier to place trust into.

"Oh, you poor thing..." She told my mind, her voice laced with concern and pity. "It's okay... I'll be here for you..." He smiled, her eyes beginning to glow a stunningly beautiful purple. It wasn't difficult for them to catch my attention, as they glowed so vibrantly. They just naturally coaxed your eyes to look there. "Look me in the eyes. You can trust me, right?" She asked, and I gave a quick nod, continuing to lock eye contact with her. My muscles seemed to be getting extremely weak, a pleasant lethargy spreading throughout them. I would've been freaked out by such a thing, however I just assumed I was tired after the long and cold walk. Not a thought crossed my mind of anything else.

"You look so weak, darling... Your limbs are practically shaking..." She giggled softly, feeding an almost angelic sound straight to my brain. A smile rose to my face, and I began to giggle along with her. "Don't worry... I have just the thing..." She moved her tails from absentmindedly floating behind her to slithering around his form, the soft fur caressing and relinquishing the cold from his freezing body. Soon enough, his entire back and his limbs were covered, and they gently pulled me in. With a dazed smile, I continued gazing at those alluring purple eyes.

"Aren't my tails just so soft? Heehee..." She began rubbing them up and down my tired body, making my eyelids droop. They continued gently nudging me towards her, and soon enough my body was pressed against hers, my mind almost as fuzzy as all of the warm white fur that surrounded me. I didn't really need thought though. The Ninetales had taken on that burden for me, and all I had to do was relax in her fluffy coils and let her take care of me.

"Oh, you've been such a good boy... You can gladly take this well-deserved rest." Her words weighed down on my dulled mind, seeming more like an order than a suggestion, albeit one that I was eager to take. I kept my eyes on her purple ones until my eyelids dropped, a happy pulsing invading my mind as I feel asleep in the warm blanket of her tails, unsure of my future but basically impartial.


	9. Author's Note

Hello everyone.

I'm sorry, no new chapter. This is just an author's note.

Most of my Dom mood has been spent either in RP, or in my other works.

If you wish to see more of my Pokemon femdom, I have a hypnohub account, by the same name as my fanfiction name, overlordmiles.

I prefer that format because it's less commitment per work. Sorry for the inconvenience. Maybe one day I will continue this, but until then consider it inactive.


End file.
